Danny Phantom X DxD Challenge
by RedBurningDragon
Summary: Danny fails to save everyone from the explosion after beating Dan but before Dan was completely defeated he inserts something into Danny that will constantly keep the possibility of him becoming Dan so Clockworks gives Danny a new life by sending him to DxD in hopes to prevent the creation of Dan Phantom More inside (starts a few months before cannon)


Challenge

Danny has beaten Dan but as he was getting sucked into the thermos Dan had infused the Ring of Rage with apart of himself and implanted it into Danny's core making it forever apart with it Danny gains a power boost but it also lets Dan take-part within him and if he ever loses control or becomes weak willed Dan will take over turning Danny into Dan. From within Dan gives Danny dark whispers so to tempt him to lose control and with the Ring of Rage Danny may become more agitated and easy to anger if he loses focus. So to help insure that Danny doesnt turn into Dan and to give Danny a new start Clockwork sends Danny to the world of DxD and destroys the Fenton and Vlad's Gate but not after failing to save his loved ones in the explosion. Littles does Clockwork know by doing so he has conected the Ghost Zone more to the DxD world causing Danny to feel responsible for the ghosts. Then one night after having to take a leathal blow to protect one of his few friends at school he somehow ends up as a familiar to the white haired devil he saved then his world really gets changed. Will Danny beable to adjust to a new world? Will he beable to concur the evil within or will he fear his power and fall to its cluches? And will he ever beable to move on after his failure?

Requirements

Danny stays as a Halfa cause as shown by Dan he doesnt age ... I think lets go with that but no devil Danny also dont have devil weakness to holy or light he will be sensitive to heat but not weak to it

Danny lives alone and works part time at a family cafe resterant for money

Danny can cook cause if not he wouldnt beable to survive at home (seriously how do they always turn the food alive)

Danny is a first year transfer in Koneko's class and they becomes friends then eventually a couple no harem for Danny

Danny has two scents and auras both switching between the two as he transforms the other becomes so small that it cant be detected unless really looked at

Danny fights a major enemy of your choice and gets heavily injured protecting Koneko and the continued fighting makes it worst and after he sends them back he changes back surprising Koneko and falls to the floor dieing Koneko tries to heal him with what little she knows of magic but doesnt work but she keeps trying will time stops around her and Clockwork tells her to try to make him her (other) familiar to save him

Danny starts off unaware of the DxD supernatural and fights ghosts without both peerages finding out till they arrive too late as they sense strange energizes

None of Danny's major enemies show up till after he finds out about the supernatural well exept for Box Ghost cause lol

Danny tries to help Issei get over Raynare (cause of his whole thing with Valerie

Cujo ends up in the familiar forest becomes Danny's familiar (crashes into Koneko in his big mode licking the slim off her then pounces Danny)

Ring of Rage lets Danny open a ghost portal temporary he doesnt use it to travel the zone cause it closes behind him so he wouldnt know where to go back without something like the infimap

No Plasmius as he will be depressed that Maddie is gone and no Freakshow cause his human

During the training camp at night Danny tells Koneko his story and she tells hers and then start dating in secret (since Danny and Koneko started becoming close friends (before the incident) Akeno teases Koneko and then both when Danny is part of the club)

Danny fights the queen instead of Akeno and after she uses the tear finishes her iff with a Wail before passing out (weath they still lose is up to you)

Danny helps Koneko slowy accept neko powers and form (when alone with him she lets her ears and tail out)

Danny's ice core starts actung up just before Excalibur Arc and during the arc he meets Frostbit who takes him to the Far Frozen to teaching him about his ice powers and returns to fight Kokabeil at the school

Starting with after Rizer arc ghosts will start teaming up with other supernaturals his major enemies (mostly ghosts like Frightknight Vortex Argon and ect) with strong supernaturals and random ghosts with strays well the more sane of them at least bar Walker and Skulker cause of how they are and Box Ghost and Lunch Lady

Also Misery Lady doesnt team with anyone cause of how she operates

Argon teams with Kokabeil and Danny gets a pendent of his own from Dora made for him but not as powerful as her's and Argon to lessen the chances of losing control and learns to control it during or after the devils gather arc (black scales and white underbelly with frost breath cause ice core) (gets and sends pendent by ghost mail)

Danny uses the Aragon's pendent in hopes to take down Kokabeil but cant control it knocks Kokabeil away for abit (he is stunned but not down Vail will be the one to perminatly take him down) then starts attacking the others Koneko being the one to snap him out of it for a bit before some takes the pendent

If you get to Loke he will team with Pharis Dark

Danny doesnt keep Crown of Fire

Clockwork and Orphis know each other cause Orphis can look at other dimension through her eyes (though she mainly checks on the gap)

Optional

Ghost attacks become well know in Kouh Town

If you'd like to add Dani she will pair with Gasper

Cujo tackles and holds Issei down when he tries to save the slime as Danny's then gets hit with lightning from the spirit dragon

Danny doesnt get attacked by spirit dragon

Skulker attacks Danny during the training camp

Wolf visits during training camp

Giving Danny other powers of a dragon with the pendent

Danny learns Senjutsu (cause the whole have dead he maybe able to control his own life force)

Box Ghost Omakes

Chapters for different ghost attacks

Lemons its DxD Issei always talk of boobs

Original arcs

Danny gains a goto weapon


End file.
